The Black Marriage
by Eenvi
Summary: AU. It was the village's final decision to present the most beautiful maiden to the demon. xGaaHinax Warning: Extreme Lemony. Should be MA rated, but I can't find the option. Don't say I didn't warn you.


**A/N: **_Well, firstly, this is my first GaaHina fic. Secondly, I'm not a great writer. Lastly, I don't proofread it because I'm too tired writing a very long lemon scene, so bear with the errors. Other than that, enjoy this__,** freaks…**_

**Edit: **_2013 - After escaping the inevitable apocalypse of 2012, I came back re-read the fic, corrected some errors, added few more spices like it isn't enough yet, well that's as much as I could do for people who wants to read more._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Pairing: **Gaara x Hinata

**Warnings: **Extremely long sex scene.

**Notes: **AU

* * *

_**THE BLACK MARRIAGE**_

* * *

It was the village's final decision, to present the most beautiful virgin as a sacrifice for the demon, whose figure had not been seen by anyone, except its dark silhouette under the illumination of the bright moon.

It had been for quite some time, where this happy village was attacked by the unknown demon. Young women, children, and animals, they all vanished one by one at night. This happened so quickly that they were too late to be aware that there was something very dangerous hiding among them.

Some said the thing ate them, while others said it might be eating the children only and fertilizing the women, producing its race more. Therefore, they decided to hide the woman and the children inside the houses, while the men worked outside at the farm and the ranch. They also had their weapons ready beside them so they could attack the demon if they were to encounter it. However, it was all in vain, the children and the women were still disappearing. The demon was also amused by the villager's efforts of guarding their families, prompting the demon to give more troubles to them, like destroying one-third of the village in one night and killing the boys, proving that they couldn't stop him from leeching off the village.

Because of the fear from the menacing demon, no one dared to step foot outside their home. The village slowly became sad and quiet, the crops were drying out, the animals were dying of hunger and the flow of the market had stopped. Their supplies of food were even used up as well, leaving them to starve to death. They couldn't take it anymore, thus pleaded the chief in great extent to persuade the demon to leave the village.

Timidly, the chief finally acceded their request and asked the demon to leave the village one night. He was standing alone in the yard, unable to find the demon, yet he knew and felt that the demon was near, watching what the chief would do with little interest. Everyone was looking at the chief through their windows nervously, afraid that they might witness a brutal murder scene.

"Oh demon!" He exclaimed with quivering voice. "What would you take for an offer, to leave my poor people in peace? Anything!"

The demon raised an eyebrow in response of the question. If he wanted anything, he would snatch it right away without their consent. That question sounded very ridiculous to him. However, there was something that had been occupying the demon's mind recently. After a brief thought, he decided he would give them a last terror before leaving this already barren land.

This was the first time the villages caught a glimpse of his figure, however they could only see his silhouette, for the bright moon shone brightly from the demon's back, making its shadowed face unseen by anyone. The demon, shaped like a normal man, stood at the roof of the temple stiffly and gracefully with his arms crossed. Any foreigner would think he was just a statue of god, built on the roof of the temple so 'the god' could watch and guard the village from danger. It was a complete opposite, ironically. He scanned the whole village quietly and stopped at one window. There was this young maiden peering at him from a slight opened curtain. She was an absolute beauty, the demon first spotted her during his hunt and couldn't let her out of his mind ever since. Unbeknownst to the poor maiden that the demon was staring at her intently, she kept looking at the dark figure fearfully, with a mix feeling of curious too.

"Fine," said the demon as he raised his index finger towards the angelic maiden. "Give me that woman."

The chief, slowly and apprehensively, followed his finger's direction and froze, for the maiden he was pointing at was none other than his one and only child.

"So?" the demon raised his voice, sensing the hesitation of the man. He would be very pissed off if the man took back his promise, he would just destroy the whole village and took the maiden away.

For the sake of his people, he accepted the demon's wish dejectedly after a very long silence, and went home to prepare his daughter for the marriage that would be held at tomorrow night.

* * *

On the fateful night, the demon had his eyes on the indigo-haired maiden as he followed her from behind the trees. She was guided by a number of black-hooded people through the dark forest to the ceremonial place. Her slender body was dressed in a single white cloth and her face was hidden beneath a white transparent cape. The man, who was leading them at the front, chanted some mantras, pleading a safety of life to their god for the bride. While the women, who surrounded the bride at each side, were carrying white candles in their bare hands and reciting the mantras the man had said.

Sensing the presence of the demon, the maiden looked up to his direction, but she only found a couple of fallen leaves and heard a rustle of the trees. She looked down again, biting her lower red lips, nervous of what the demon wanted from her. She did not agree with her father, she did not want to be wed to the man, whom she had not met before, especially to a cold-hearted demon who had killed so many people.

They reached a cave, where the maiden would meet her horrible fate. The cave was located at the innermost of the forest. It had been furnished by the villagers at the morning. The women spread to lighten the room with their candles, giving her a better look of the space.

There was only a large wooden bed, with a thin mattress placed upon it, covered with a soft animal fur. Two women ushered her towards the bed, one of them pulled the cover up, while the other one helped her to slip in so her dress would not get disarranged, then they put the cover on top of her, warming her up from the cold air of the eerie night. Finishing the ceremony, they all lined up in front of her, chanted mantras while throwing her a sad look, and left. She raised her head a little, watching them leaving the cave with sorrowful eyes, she did not want to be left in this creepy place alone and defenseless. As the last one disappeared from her sight, she laid her head down again, listening to their mantras as they slowly became indistinct and then died down.

White-eyes stared at the ceiling as she waited for the demon to arrive anxiously. She pondered over and over, why it should be her that was chosen by the demon, she was not as smart nor as beautiful as her friends. Tears fell down to her rosy cheeks, remembering her fiancée, who did not make any eye contact with her when the chief announced the demon's demand. He just stared at his feet quietly and left while the people were either shocked and cried for her. He didn't even go to see her off. Had not he once declared his undying love to her before?

The maiden got up from the bed, waiting for her demon husband in the bed had made her feel uneasy. She walked around the room in a slow pace. Once in while, she would cover her shoulders with her hands from the cold wind and looked at the entrance. There was no door at the entrance, just a big hole that wouldn't protect her from the cold wind. She was afraid that something vicious might suddenly come and lunge at her, tearing her into pieces and eating her whole person. But, she paused, maybe beasts were better than the demon himself, she would choose to die instantly than being a wife of the fearsome demon for the rest of her life. But, strangely enough, she didn't hear any animal's sound when she was on the way to this death place, even the song of the crickets she loved so much was absent, as if they were all mourning for her. Or most likely, they hid from the demon.

She finally stopped pacing around because it would just make her feel more nervous and vulnerable. She stood at one corner rigidly, facing the wall, and exhaled in a gust. Yes, this felt much better, she thought, standing still made her feel a bit alert and at least, a slight defense.

She didn't know how long she had waited when the fires of the candles started to flicker wildly. Another cold wind brushed her pale skin, and suddenly, all the light went out. Her eyes widened, and she gulped.

_He's here._

She held her breath as a pair of wintry hands caressed her hourglass figure and hugged her waist from behind possessively. A nose nuzzled on her neck and, deeply, inhaled her sweet scent. He planted a kiss on her shoulder and murmured, "Your name…"

Goosebumps rose all over her skin, no one had touched her like that before, even her fiancée. "H-hinata," she stuttered her name weakly.

"Hinata," the demon repeated her name in a sexy growl, it made her blushed. Hinata's heart beat quickly when she felt his hand brushed one of her thighs teasingly, bringing up the hem of the dress along. She turned around, stopping him from undressing her. Pearls locked at the jade ones, her cherry lips came apart slightly as she saw the man in front of her was not like anything she had imagined. The moonlight gave her a clearer view of the man who would deflower her anytime soon...

He was tall, around seven feet, his moon-liked skin was paler than hers and his scruffy hair was as red as blood. There were black rings around his sinister bright eyes. The demon, to her astonishment, was, in fact, the most beautiful man she had ever seen in her life. Thin lips curved into a smirk, he pushed the tiny figure on the wall and claimed her first kiss unceremoniously.

Hinata tried to push him away, but her strength was no match to the demon who had destroyed half of her home in just a blink of eye. The demon pulled away and commanded in a dangerous tone, "Don't move." Hinata, knowing that she had to listen every command the demon gave or else she would be damned, did as what he had said. She looked up to him frightfully. The demon lifted up the hem of her white cloth to her waist, revealing her enticing part to him. Hinata blushed insanely, she quickly closed the gap between her thighs.

"Open up."

"Please, don't—" she pleaded but the demon ignored her.

"Open up," he repeated his command.

Hinata shook her head and cried out the moment the demon roughly slipped his fingers between her. The demon pushed her folds apart and inserted his finger into the small entrance of hers. Hinata had no idea what he was doing to her, all she could feel was something long and thin stroking inside her as an unfamiliar and painful feeling rising in her gradually. She was so shocked all she could do was staring at the demon before her.

"You like it, huh?" he said with a sly and captivating smile and inserted another finger into her. It was already painful and he added more, she felt she would be torn because her tiny entrance couldn't contain anymore than a finger. A cry escaped from her mouth and that turned him on even more. He had been fantasizing about what he would do to the treasure of his the minute he saw her.

Hinata involuntarily parted her legs wider as he moved his fingers in a fast motion and hoping the pain would ease. However, this only made the demon inserted the third digit into her. At the sight of the nectar that glistening his fingers, the demon stroked her inner wall quicker, making her wailed helplessly.

She knew this was a sinful and embarrassing thing, yet she hated to admit that she found it enjoyable. She shut her eyes tightly, avoiding the lustful glare of his eyes. Without warning, the demon lifted her up and put her on the cold, rocky floor. Her legs were parted harshly by the demon and she let out a shocked cry when she felt a wet and hot flesh licked her at the most unthinkable place.

Hinata opened her eyes and saw the demon was kissing her lower part softly. The feeling of his scorching breath made her feel as if she was in paradise. His tongue darted in and out of her folds and licked her nectar slowly, sending a tickling sensation to her whole body. She squirmed, enjoying every second of it, yet, she couldn't help feeling dirtied. She brought her hands to the front of her lower part and tried to hide it from him, but the demon would not let her. He was teasing her mercilessly, he licked her and planted a soft kiss, then blew into her opening with his mouth before continuing to lick again. Hinata was in deep agony, partly wishing a wild one, while the other felt angry for wanting more . A minute later, he surrounded her clitoris with his mouth and dabbed hungrily, the maiden was surprised by his action and a moan full of pleasure escaped from her mouth. A wave of overpowering heat radiated out from her core and she came as she arched her body to him. He held her down while his mouth maintained its contact on her pink flesh, drinking her nectar hungrily, as if he had been thirsty for a very long time.

Finishing slurping the last drop of Hinata's nectar, he stood and pulled her up. The maiden looked at him tiredly as he took off his pants, showing his thick and long member that stood pridefully towards her. She hurriedly averted her head from the view, blood rushed in her flushed cheeks.

"Suck it," the demon commanded again.

Her heart gave a great pound. the idea of doing such thing had never been occurred to Hinata. She was hesitant to move, let alone doing that immoral thing, she would not even dare to put an eye on it.

The demon came closer to her and guided her head towards him. She kept her eyes and mouth shut and flinched when she met his member with her lips.

"Open your mouth,"

Hesitantly, she opened her mouth slightly. The demon pushed his member through her teeth once he saw the opening, startling poor Hinata.

She put her hands on his members, and went slowly and softly, this stressed the demon terribly. He grabbed her head and pushed him inside her hot mouth. Hinata almost gagged. She squeezed the rest of the length and ball to prevent it from entering her mouth fully. Hinata was really ashamed now, what would her family said if they caught her doing this? She was raised up in a respected family, she was taught not to do these immoral things by her mother. The demon growled as he spurted his sperm straight into her throat. He released her and closed his eyes, feeling the satisfaction Hinata had provided for him. Hinata coughed continuously, trying to spit the salty fluid out from her throat but failed miserably.

The demon quickly regained his strength and torn her annoying dress. Hinata screamed at his action and covered her well-developed breasts. He lifted her up without difficulty as if she was made from feather and pinched her on the wall. He parted her legs wider this time and placed himself in front of her entrance. With a harsh blow, he broke her hymen in one thrust, receiving a loud cry from her that echoed to the forest. The size of three fingers was nothing to this, his member was much thicker and longer. It was extremely painful to her.

He did not wait for her to adjust to his enormous size, instead, he pulled out and thrust into her again repeatedly. Hinata felt him deeper and deeper inside her with each thrust. Her back was hurt, for she bumped on to the wall when he entered her furiously. Her body was shivering and she was afraid she would fall at any moment. She wrapped her arms around his neck for safety, closing the gap between him and her so his heat could radiated into her body.

Several thrusting later, the pain had almost gone now and she thoroughly enjoyed every thrust he sent her. The demon decided to changed their position, he molded his lips with hers, devouring her saliva as he brought her to the bed. He laid her on the cool and soft fur and took off his shirt. Both of them are completely naked now. The demon buried his face against her neck and resumed to move his hips, faster than before. Hinata, whose face was glowing in pink, squealed as he led her to another climax. She sank her nails into his back while squirming uncontrollably. The sudden feel of massive hot fluid covering his member triggered his climax, too. He burst his seeds into her as he let out a low growl.

Hinata was already exhausted. She wanted to rest, but the demon would not let her to sleep just yet. He pulled out from her and turned her around on her belly. Her eyes were wide open as she crawled on all four, wondering what he would do next. She gasped in surprise when his hand grabbed her right breast and molded it with affection. Hinata tried to stop his action with her right hand, and then she felt her hair removed from her bare back. He planted a kiss on the back of her neck and slowly runs his nose on her back, inhaling the sweet scent produced from her body. The sensation melted Hinata as her hip leaned upward into him. The sight made the demon happy and he placed both his hands on her hips. He pushed his pelvis forward, taking her from behind.

This new position hurt her so much that she immediately lost her power to crawl. The demon pulled her hip up, not letting her escape from him loving attack. Both of them were sweating madly. His motion was fast and fierce, Hinata could feel her virgin blood and nectar dripping out, dampening her inner thigh greatly, staining the fur underneath them. She cried softly at each thrust, it was too much for her. She didn't like this position yet she was out of energy to plead the demon to stop. Knowing this position hurt her extremely, yet he couldn't get enough of it, he loved the feeling of his member clenched tightly inside her very much. The demon went in and out in slow and in steadier pace, giving her time to get used to this.

After some time, the demon opted it was time for him to go rough again. He bent over her and smelled the fragrant scent of her hair. "Gaara, say my name." He whispered to her ear.

Somewhere inside Hinata was happy to know the demon's name, she had nearly forgotten all his crime with all this heavenly, intoxicating feeling he introduced to her. "G-Gaara..." She breathed frailly and delicately.

"I can't hear you," he grunted as he pumped himself into her faster and faster.

"G-G-Gaara-a..!" she managed her voice to sound louder in her breath, but that was not enough for Gaara.

He sped up his movement, Hinata's butt was practically slapping with his now. She felt she could faint at any moment now, his member was now moving in chaotic circle motion inside her, drilling her so fiercely. He commanded in a husky voice, "Louder! Say it LOUDER!"

"G-Gaaraa-aaAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed in exasperation. Soon, another convulsing wave engulfed her and she climaxed again, to which Gaara growled in pleasure.

Hinata couldn't take it anymore, she was already tired after climaxing for three times without any rest and, most of all, she was very sore. On the other hand, Gaara, who hadn't dropped his speed, he was still driving her mad with pleasure, like a predator that wouldn't let go of his submissive prey.

Gaara's thrust became uncontrollable, he pulled hinata over so she was sitting on him with her back facing him and began to move her up and down by grabbing her tiny hips. Hinata did not like this pose, for her front body was trembling from the cold wind. She started to feel angry to the villagers who made this place for them because they did not make a door that would block the cold breeze from coming in.

Being a mighty demon, Gaara knew what Hinata was thinking. Chuckling, he turned Hinata around and resumed their intimate doing. Hinata's breasts bounced and brushed Gaara's chest as he inserted fully inside her. Gaara liked it so much, he hugged Hinata's waist with gently, kissing her face, licking any remaining tears and sweat. Hinata felt loved, that the demon had feelings after all. She looked at his eyes before dugging into his damp hair with her fingers, granting Gaara a kiss she was willing to give. She didn't for sure if it was a trick made by a demon, for she suddenly had deep feeling for him, that becoming his bride in fact was a bless she could ever wish for.

Gaara welcomed Hinata's gentle kiss, though rougher than her. His thrusts slowed down as he opened her mouth with a lick on her bottom lip and clashes their teeth together for he wanted to suck her tongue as fast as he could. After a good long of sucking and nibbling, he released her lips and proceeded to her neck then buried his face into her delicious bosoms as she arched again, taking a pink and hardened nipple into his mouth.

Hinata moaned loudly as Gaara nibbled and sucked her nipple hellishly. She tangled all her ten fingers into his messy red hair. They had stopped moving since Gaara took a mouthful of her luscious nipple. Gaara laid her down on the bed again and continued his force while sucking her nipple.

Hinata felt something on her breast, a trickle of red liquid was sucked up from the peak of her nipple. This drove Gaara crazier, he suck it even harder once he tasted the fluid and bit it so that the blood kept streaming into his thirsty throat. Hinata cried out again, louder than before.

"G-Gaara..a..a!" she protested, but her body gave a different response, her body loved the attention he gave her very much. His hard suction kept the fluid flowing from her breast.

Hinata felt she was reaching another peak, and so did Gaara. Gaara released her swollen nipple and drove inside Hinata even fiercer like a lunatic as Hinata raised her legs a little so Gaara could have a full access to her. Still feeling not enough, Gaara put both of her legs on his shoulders, and thrust deeper and deeper in circular motion.

Hinata wailed as she climaxed again. Gaara climaxed with her at the same time, too. He growled raspingly as he gave her the last, deepest and strongest thrust into her, spraying his demon seeds into her womb. It would be strange if the whole village did not hear their erotic lovemaking sounds, they had been very loud until the very end.

Hinata stared at the dominant male exhaustedly, her breasts moves up and down as she breathed, while the he still looked strong with a slight of panting. It was a beautiful sight for Gaara, a beautiful maiden trapped under him, the thought made him wanted to make love to her more. He could still go for another rounds and rounds without rest. She breathed heavily and slowly drifted into sleep. Gaara looked at his beautiful bride quietly, stroking her warm cheek with his finger. Gaara decided it was enough for Hinata tonight. He planted kisses on her neck, breasts, belly and lastly her forehead, marking her that she was his only.

Gaara pulled the cover and wrapped him and his wife, hugging her like a protector. He closed his eyes and nuzzled her temple as Hinata deep in her sleep, feeling comfortable under the protection of her bridegroom. Gaara lifted up his eyelids again, thinking, that he was going to take her away few hours later, faraway from her people where they could not find them, even if they reached the edge of the world. He was aware the villagers would finally changed their stupid minds of letting this precious gem go and came to rescue her tomorrow.

No one could ever have her. For she was HIS alone.

* * *

**A/N:_ I think anyone who could point out any error on grammar during the sex scene is fucking god._ **_(Wrote this lemon at the presence of my family, they don't understand English. The joy.)_


End file.
